


Hush

by Ribellione



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl Has Issues, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicidal Thoughts, not really detailed tho, only a teeny tiny bit but mentioning it anyway, teenage rickyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribellione/pseuds/Ribellione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It keeps happening, but Rick will always make it okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> uh yea, I don't really know what this is or what it's supposed to be...

‘Are you alright?’

 

_You have to be._

 

‘Yea I’m alright, don’t worry.’

 

‘Are you sure? We got enough painkillers, I can get you some. Bandages as well. I’m gonna get you some bandages, stay here.’

 

_He doesn’t believe you, does he?_

 

‘Rick, you don’t need-’

 

_He doesn’t._

 

__

 

As soon as the bell rang, Daryl shoved the test he just got back in his bag and left. He had to be home before dinner today, he didn't need any more bruises. The ones from last week hadn’t even faded completely.

 

_What if he asks about your test?_

 

Glenn called Daryl’s name and tried to get him to stop, but he had no time now. He would make it up to Glenn later.

 

_He doesn’t care about your grades, why would he?_

 

__

 

Rick returned with the bandages and painkillers and sat down on the bed next to Daryl. ‘You have to take off your shirt for me, alright sweetheart?’ Daryl nodded and took his shirt off.

 

_Rick will take care of you._

 

The left side of his ribs were a dark purple.

 

_Rick will make it alright._

 

‘Does this hurt?’ Rick asked while slowly stroking the bruise on Daryl’s ribs. Daryl hissed but tried not to pull away.

 

_That fucking hurts._

 

‘It’s not too bad. I’ve had worse.’ Daryl answered.

 

_Why are you lying? You know he will help. Lying isn’t gonna make it any better._

 

‘That’s bullshit and you now it. Don’t think I didn't see you flinch when I touched it.’

 

_Great, now he knows you’re lying._

 

‘I’m sorry. Just … just don’t want to bother you.’ Daryl mumbled. Rick softly kissed Daryl’s cheek. ‘Hey, you came here after it happened and that’s good. Very good. I’m proud of you and I’ll take care of you, okay? Stop worrying so much.’

 

__

 

‘Daryl! That you?’ His dad shouted when he heard the door open. ‘Yea.’ Daryl answered. He had hoped his dad would just leave him alone today, but sadly that wasn’t going to happen. ‘Grab yer ol’ man a beer before you disappear again, will ya?’ Daryl just nodded and went into the kitchen to do what his dad had told him.

 

_At least he isn’t complaining about something you did._

 

 

Daryl opened the bottle and brought it to his father. ‘Here ya go.’ He mumbled. His dad grunted and took the bottle.

 

_Piece of cake. Now leave._

 

Right when Daryl wanted to go to his room, his dad told him to wait.

 

__

 

When Rick finished patching Daryl up, he gave him a clean shirt to wear. ‘How are you feeling?’ he asked him. Daryl shrugged.

 

_Are you even feeling anything at all?_

 

‘Could have been worse. I’m glad I’m here with you now though.’ Rick smiled at that. ‘I’m glad too, Daryl.’

 

_You know it’s true, why aren’t you happy?_

 

‘Rick, can I tell you something?’

 

_You have to tell it now._

 

‘You can tell me everything darling.’

 

__

 

‘Clean up those disgusting plates that have been standing in the sink for weeks. I ain’t doing it and it’s starting to smell like shit inhere.’

 

_Just do it._

 

‘They ain’t mine.’ Daryl replied. His dad huffed at that. ‘I didn't ask ya if they were, ya piece of shit. Told ya to fucking clean them up.’

 

_Don’t get him mad now._

 

‘Ask Merle. They ain’t mine so I ain’t doing it.’

 

_Why are you so stubborn?_

 

_Why am I so stubborn?_

 

__

 

They were laying down on Rick’s bed. Rick was sitting with his back against the headboard, Daryl in his arms. He was humming a tune Daryl didn't recognise. It was nice, sitting like this. Rick was stroking Daryl’s long hair while humming, and Daryl was stroking Rick’s other hand with his thumb. The hand Rick had wrapped around Daryl.

 

‘Daryl? Is that really what you were thinking?’ Rick suddenly asked, voice soft. Daryl nodded. ‘Yea. I’m sorry.’

 

_He knows you are._

 

‘You don’t have to be sorry for that, sweetheart, it just worries me a little.’

 

_You made him worry about you, great._

 

Daryl shifted so he could burry his face in Rick’s shirt.

 

_No crying now._

 

__

 

‘Ya ungrateful brat! How many more beatings do ya need before ya understand!?’

 

‘Beating me up ain’t doing shit! I’m not a fucking dog!’

 

_You kinda are._

 

His dad unbuckled his belt.

 

_You should just run now._

 

Daryl just stood there.

 

_Running is going to make it worse next time._

 

_Next time._

 

__

 

_No crying now._

 

‘Daryl? Sweetheart?’ Please stop shaking. Rick wrapped both arms around Daryl and kissed the top of his head. He started humming again.

 

__

 

_No daddy, please!_

 

_Only 7 years old._

 

_Five._

 

_Six._

 

_No one really cares about you._

 

_Seven._

 

_You know that right._

 

_Shut up._

 

_Eight._

 

_You are pathetic._

 

_Shut up!_

 

_You should have never been born._

 

__

 

‘Darling, hey, look at me. Calm down Daryl. Look at me now.’

 

__

 

_Remember when Merle was looking?_

 

_Sixteen._

 

_He didn't do shit. Just stared at you getting your ass whooped._

 

_Please leave me alone._

 

_You are absolutely pathetic._

 

_Nineteen._

 

_I can feel it bleed._

 

_Yes you can._

 

_That’s what you deserve, isn’t it?_

 

_No._

 

_Yes. You know the answer is yes._

 

_Shut up!_

 

_Twenty-one._

 

_Twenty-two._

 

He could barely hear the belt buckle striking the tender flesh on his back.

 

_He should just kill me this time._

 

_End it all._

 

_PLEASE, just end it all._

 

_Are you getting sick of us?_

 

_Yes._

 

_Twenty-seven._

 

_You’re so weak._

 

_Thirty-one._

 

_No._

 

_No!_

 

_Thirty-five._

 

**He stopped at thirty-five.**

 

_He shouldn’t have stopped hitting you._

 

_Please just kill me this time._

 

__

 

Daryl looked up at Rick. Rick wasn’t judging him, he wasn’t mad. Rick tenderly kissed his tear-stained cheeks. ‘Hush, I’m here.’

 

__

 

_Are you just going to lay here on the floor now?_

 

_Crawl away, dog._

 

_Shut up._

 

_Crawl._

 

_Shut up!_

 

**Laughter.**

 

__

 

Daryl nodded and hugged Rick tight. ‘I’m sorry for making you worry.’ He whispered. Rick gave him a sad smile. ‘Don’t be sorry darling.’

 

_Don’t be sorry._

 

__

 

‘Shut up shut up shut up  SHUT UP SHUT UP **SHUT UP!** ’

 

__

 

‘I love you, Rick.’

 

‘I love you too, Daryl. It’s all going to be alright.’

 

‘Promise?’

 

‘Yes, promise.’

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I wanted to post this or not. I'm not even into sad rickyl since it makes me sad and all. (I started writing this when I was feeling down tho so idk man..) 
> 
> Blergh, hope at least someone enjoyed this fic (for as far one can enjoy sad shit?) :')
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you think of it


End file.
